Jealousy
by Sparks101
Summary: He's never been jealous once in his life. He never had a reason to be and yet…


This is for a suggestion from AlwaysRememberHolly 3.6.12 (if you want me to take down your username please let me know). Sorry, it took so long to get to it but between life and the fact that my idea was very similar to another story it took me awhile to come up with this. I hope you like it but if you don't I will write a new one. Anyway, enjoy.

I do not own Pokemon in anyway, shape or form.

* * *

><p>Lance has had an easy and yet challenging life, a life where he's never been jealous of anyone. He knows what it is; he's been the center of jealousy far too many times to count. But it's never been a problem.<p>

His first encounter was with his cousin, Clair, when they were young. Being older than her by two years it made sense that he would obviously get a Pokémon before her, a harmless jealousy. The second time wasn't so innocent it was when she got her own. She got a horsea while his first Pokémon was a dratini. His was sign of strength and leadership, an obvious sign that he would be the next leader and she was deeply jealous of that fact. They battle often with the outcomes always ending the same, him the victor. Then came the time for their journeys, to make it easier for his much beloved cousin he traveled to Kanto and left Johto to her.

The distance did them some good and helped save their shaky relationship. The ugly emotion did not leave him though. Many of the trainers that he faced and defeated seethed with it. The praise and expectations he got from leaders and other famous trainers didn't help either. In no time he met those expectations and praise by becoming not only the youngest but strongest member of the Elite Four and the unofficial champion of Kanto and Johto.

It was there at Indigo Plateau that he was finally met with his first defeat. As he watched his most trusted dragonite fall and saw the smug smirk of his opponent no ugly emotion came to him. He just smiled and congratulated his opponent. And in just a few hours after his first defeat he was dealt with his second. In the course of one day he went from being the strongest trainer to third place and he was okay with that.

Only a year passed before he was appointed the position of champion without having to fight for it. With the champion missing and the rival no longer wanting the title he accepted it only because the position needed to be filled. And more jealousy was directed at him.

He defended his title for three years proving to everyone that he was deserving of it though it did not fend off the horrid emotion. For three years he was the strongest (though he knew he really wasn't) and unlike the first two times he was prepared for that title to be taken from him again. It started when he went to Mahogany Town to thwart Team Rocket and in amazement he ran into her. She had captured the red gyarados he had his eye on but he wasn't jealous that she got it. That little battle warned him of his downfall. A few months after that event his defeat was awarded to him and like the first two times he accepted it and held no jealousy for her.

She did not accept her position as champion right away as she wanted to see Kanto first and he didn't mind filling in for her. Three years before he had lost to those two boys and they had lost to her; they were the last thing she did before she took her place at Indigo Plateau. Her taking over meant he was kicked to being an Elite Four member and he still wasn't jealous; in fact, the two became close as he helped her to get accustom to being champion.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Lance!" Soul chirped as she poked her head into his room. It was early in the morning and he was barely waking up. Usually he was up before everyone and yet she somehow managed to beat him every morning. She was becoming his alarm clock.<p>

"Morning," he yawned as he rolled out of bed in nothing but boxers. Even though she had seen him in boxers every time she woke him up she still would blush and look away. Scratching his head he yawns into his other hand. "It's your day off today, right? Got any plans?"

"Actually I do!" she cheered happily with her back still to him. Despite being half asleep a smile crept onto his face, her energy was infectious. Before he could ask she was already answering. "I'm going to hang out with Silver."

"Oh," he mumbles as he pulls a shirt over him. There it was that bitter feeling he got whenever she mentioned that boy. Pushing that feeling aside he threw on his cape. "I'll keep things running while you're gone."

"Thanks, I'll see you later then."

"Wait! You're leaving now?" He was shocked by the desperation in his voice so was she by the way she just stared at him. His cheeks were a blaze and he was tripping over his words. "Ah…Um…It's n-nothing. D-don't worry about it." Obviously she didn't by it and so she stood there making him even more uncomfortable and he couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Really? It's nothing. You can go."

"Are you sure?" His reply was a simple nod and he was still refusing to look at her so he missed her frown. "Well, good-bye then."

The day passed by so slowly for him. He finished his work early and with no challengers his mind was left to wonder, which wasn't a good thing. He could only think about Soul and Silver together. That awful feeling returned and wouldn't leave. As the thoughts of them grew more romantic the more the feeling intensified and he had no idea why.

A suggestion from Karen convinced him to take the rest of the day off. He was getting more irritated with each passing second and it was pissing him off that he didn't know why. So to help cool himself he decided to go to Blackthorn City; though he wasn't sure why, the last thing he wanted was to deal with his cousin or anyone for that matter.

Usually he didn't mind when fans surrounded him asking questions or for autographs but that day he wanted nothing more than to tell them off. Of course he didn't so instead he just made up an excuse about how his clan needed him. Free of them he quickly made his way to the only place in Blackthorn that very few could enter, Dragon's Den.

The musty smell of the cave brought back memories like when he first got his dratini, his first battle, and such. And the most recent memory the double battle he had against Soul, the one where Silver stole her from him. There was that vile emotion again.

He stormed through the cave ignoring the few trainers that were allowed there and the wild Pokémon that call that place home. Talking to his grandfather would help him figure out his problem or so he hoped. He could have flown across the lake but instead he opted to surf across using his gyarados as an attempt to calm himself down (he did not want to meet his grandfather while he was angry).

Surfing was helping as the rocking and the sounds of the waves helped to relax him. Then came the shout of an all too familiar voice and his gyarados immediately made his way towards it. At the back of the shrine were Soul and the boy he couldn't stand, Silver. To him they looked to be very close and chatting happily but in reality they were screaming at each other.

Without realizing it he landed and returned his water type to release his starter. Quickly he made his way to the oblivious pair as they were too busy telling each other off. His presence wasn't acknowledged until he grabbed Soul and pulled her towards him, leaving the teens stunned. Before they could recover from their shock he had placed Soul on his dragonite and flew off.

He dragged her to his house ignoring everything she said and all the stares they were getting. His Blackthorn house was pretty much an abandoned house as he chose to live at Indigo Plateau but it was still kept nice thanks to his cousin. In the back of his mind he thanked her as he pushed open his door and discovered that it was spotless.

Finally inside Soul's voice was at last able to reach him. "Lance if you don't tell me what's going on soon, so help me I'll have meganium demolish this place," she threatened though staggered breaths as she wasn't used to the pace that he dragged her at.

A second passed before reality caught up to him. In sheer embarrassment he immediately let go of her hand, unaware that how tightly he held it left his hand print, and backed away. She wasn't pleased by his actions as it was so obvious by the way her eyebrows furrowed together and her eyes narrowed. She held up a Poke ball to literate her threat.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. The anger left her face but the Poke ball stayed though it was lowered slightly.

Silence, dreaded silence, and her anger was returning, he had to fix it but he couldn't think of anything. He had to defuse the situation quickly. "Food!" he shouted catching everyone off guard, including him. "A-are you hungry? I'll go make something!" He didn't give her a chance to respond as he bolted for the kitchen, praying for food to be there though the chances were very slim.

"What the hell, Lance?" she growled as she walked into the kitchen. Closing the empty cupboards he refused to make eye contact.

The wretched silence had retuned and the atmosphere was so intense that his dragonite chose to wait outside. He searched his mind trying to find a good excuse but her glares weren't helping. Suddenly a loud obnoxious ring broke the silence and he whispered a silent thanks.

She flipped open her Pokegear not bothering to see who it was. He noticed that her greeting was one filled with annoyance. He had to quickly think of something while she was distracted. "Oh, it's you Silver." Something snapped.

Plucking the phone from her grasp he spoke eerily calm, "we're fine" and hung up. Instead of being furious she just stared at him. His eyes landed on her after he tossed her gear onto the counter and his embarrassment returned.

"Lance?" He jumped.

Again he searched his mind for anything but it was blank. It was as if his own mind was punishing him for his stupid act. Seconds ticked by before he just decided to be honest. "I don't know," he sighed. Shutting his eyes he prepared for the backlash that never came so he dared to open his them to discover a smirk dancing on her lips.

"Are you jealous?" He just stared at her. Him, Lance the Dragon Master, jealous? Such a thing never happened before so it was impossible. "It's okay to be jealous. I mean I get jealous too."

"I don't get jealous," he spoke the only thought running through his head. It earned him a soft sigh and without realizing it he sighed too.

She turned her back to him as if to leave, her actions never registered in his confused mind. "Lance?" Instinctively he turned to her. A light pull of his cape was enough to bring him low enough for her to plant her lips on his. At that very moment every thought left him and he was in his own little world.

How long had he stood there? No thought came to him even though he had become somewhat aware of his surroundings. She was no longer in the kitchen that much registered. It wasn't his empty mind that compelled him to look for her, a search that didn't last long as she was just in the living room.

Hovering in the doorway he just shifted back and forth. She sat in a chair experience her first full body blush, oblivious to him. There they were; one with a mind absent of everything and the other completely consumed by thoughts. Finally something came to his mind, memories of them together. When it came to interacting with her she was always the first to make the move no matter what it was: waking up, talking, and even to their first kiss. It was finally his chance to make the first move and he was going to take it.

Four quick strides were all it took to close the distance. He stood over her but she was too absorbed in her thoughts to notice. Taking a deep breath he called her and just like what he did earlier she instinctively turned to him and had her lips claimed by his.

Lance the Dragon Master was finally jealous of someone. A bitter feeling that he never liked but it brought him together with Soul. Maybe it isn't such a bad feeling after all.

* * *

><p>Well what do you think? You like? If so please review! If no sorry for taking up your time.<p> 


End file.
